Grand Templar Oraganis
Info Name: Argosath Organis II Rank: Grand Templar 'Age: '''Fourty-Five '''Titles: ' Dath'Rykis in Sahothin Grand Templar Slayer of O'maaru Commander of the 1st Legion Emperors Hand Lady Light's Chaperone Man of Many Titles The Man of Steel Family Tyrosis Organis Father, Lyra Organis Mother, Kira Organis Sister Friends and Allies Princess Astrid Pupil Emperor Anglokath Athara Best Friend Backstory The Legend of Argosath is long and riddled with both tragity and hope. CHAPTER ONE: Childhood, Squirehood and the Slayer of O'maaru At birth, Argosath Organis was named after his Grandfather, who was the face of their family. The tale of a simple dock-boy becoming the messenger for the Lord of Stonecrest before the formation of the Empire, his grandfather worked his way up in the empire. Eventually landing himself the title of lord. His family was prosperous, and happy. Argosath Organis I died from a Dashade's knife to the back. An Assassin sent from an unknown enemy to the family. The Organis family named their son after the older man. Tyrosis Organis pledged his son would be a man worth of his fathers name, and would change history. Argosath as a young boy befriended Prince Anglokath Athara, the two were inseperable. Tyrosis saw promise in his son, he saw he was strong, and he had taught him to have good morals and beliefs. He went on to become a squire of Stonecrests knights, being the best friend of the prince, and from a noble house didn't have him escape the brutal training, and errands a squire is sent on. And as such, he proceeded to do his duties. The other squires saw him as a threat, he passed through all his trials and courses with great skill. Unrivaled in his determination and chivalry, he had one more trial to pass as a Knight. The other Squires wanted him gone, so they exchanged the letter of his trial with one they wrote. Telling him he had to slay O'maaru , Lord of Lies. O'maaru was a Monster of pure shadow, said legend. An immortal beast that nobody lives to tell the tale after seeing him. Argosath remained vigilante, swallowed his fear, and entered the underground cave network that O'maaru was said to linger. while in the tunnels, a strange bright light was at the end of the tunnel, it was an orb. He heard voices in his head, a womans voice, telling him to release her, and destroy the orb. "Quickly.." "Before the beast returns.." "...Release me from my prison.." "..You will be granted one wish.." With that, he threw the orb at the ground. it didn't break. he tried everything, stabbing it, stomping on it, and everything. He sent sat down, breathed deeply. Thinking in his head.. "I must free this woman." "She is a creature of life, and creation, she must have her freedom." With that, the orb disappeared, a beam of light appearing before him, a womans figure barely visible inside of it. "You have passed the lord of Stonecrest's test, young Argosath of house Oraganis. I give you my blessing, proceed into the cave, slay O'maaru and return to the knights. Tell them Lady Light watches." With hat he proceeded into the cavern, it seemed dark and empty, though with hardened courage, he continued into the caverns. the walls of stone soon became dirt, damp brown dirt that was almost mud. Argosath continued. he sunk to the bottom, falling through a mysterious cavern, hitting a black stone surface. He stood, to see a shadowy, tentacled beast standing before him. he approached the beast, as it said. "I know why you come, little candle. Lady Light, the holy spirit sends a champion to end ME? Are you aware, my minions have already conquered the surface, your wretched stonecrest has fallen to me in but an hour!" Argosath shook he head in defiance, "No! That is not true!" the 15 Year old boy says, as he rushes at the beast, they clash. Argosath and O'maaru fought back and fourth for what seemed like ages ticking away. until he stuck a blow, breaking O'maaru 's defense. his eyes began to glow gold, as he raised his hand, his arm extended, his palm facing O'maaru , he fired a beam of light, while O'maaru retorted with a beam of darkness, he took the form of Prince Anglokath, saying in a dark, echoing voice.. "You wouldnt hurt me.. the prince, traitor.." Argosath stayed strong, the two beams meeting, Argosath's overpowering O'maaru, as it pierced O'maaru, his beam no longer visible, the beast was absorbed into the beam of light, as it returned to Argosath's blade, it began to glow gold, as patterns began to shape on it, the blades name was O'maaru, in the name of the soul used to enchant it. Argosath fell to the ground, his eyes stopped glowing, as the golden woman appeared again, smiling upon him. Not saying a word, he blacked out. He found himself in a bed in the knights infirmary. He noticed it right away, he sat up, infront of him was Prince Anglokath. "Anglokath, why am I in the Knights Infirmary?" He asked curiously. Anglokath smiled, "Why, you are a knight, my dear friend. Slayer of O'maaru, Sleep, My father wants to speak with you in the morning." Argosath fell asleep, smiling. CHAPTER TWO: Lord of the Templars. BE ADDED